Mermaid
by Chizuruh
Summary: De las veces que habían renacido, en una de ellas se les había hecho especialmente difícil encontrarse y recuperar sus memorias.
1. Mar

Lo primero que vio, fue la luz de la luna luna llena desde abajo del agua, se veía como si fuera una hermosa joya blanca, delicada, sutil, bella. Todo bajo el agua era oscuridad e inmensidad, pero no sentía miedo, aquel mar era toda su existencia.

Trato alcanzar aquella "joya", pero no podía, sabia que era fuerte, pero necesitaría de algo que la eleve a la superficie, y sus olas solas no podían llegar muy alto o siquiera separarse un poco del resto del oleaje. Lo intento muchas veces pero todas fueron en vano y lentamente la "joya de la luna" fue desapareciendo para dar paso a otra "joya", aunque esta era dorada. Una ves mas insistió en salir a la superficie para alcanzarla, pero tampoco pudo, ya con frustración iba a retirarse a las profundidades marinas, cuando alguien llamo.

-¿Queres que te ayude?- pregunto una voz muy tranquila, y como pudo asintió. Algo mágico ocurrió en sus aguas, de pronto una fuerza extraña actuaba sobre ellas, la mecía lentamente, hasta que de pronto una fuerte sacudida aconteció, y vio por primera ves directamente al cielo. En el exterior de sus aguas pudo sentir una briza suave que la acariciada,y pudo ver que la "joya" estaba mucho mas lejos de lo que parecía desde las aguas.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo

-Por nada...- contesto

-¿Quien sos?- pregunto curiosa a quien le había ayudado.

-Soy el Viento... ¿y vos?

-Soy el Mar...

Y así fueron pasando sus días, "el Viento" la visitaba seguido, y cada ves que llegaba era una fiesta para "el Mar", siempre que venia jugaban, el viento entraba en el mar y le producía mil sensaciones y cosquilleos, aunque a veces, sin quererlo, aquello llegaba a ser agresivo y terminaban desatando un tifon. El viento siempre trataba de traerle cosas al mar, para que conociera un poco mas lo que había fuera de sus aguas, ya que por su misma existencia, aunque estaba poblado de seres vivos, no podía moverse mucho y conocer los otros mundos que lo rodeaban. Fue así como conoció las semillas, las flores, las especias y las canciones que el Viento le traía de las costas mas cercanas.

A veces el Viento se iba por un tiempo, lo que dejaba al Mar muy aburrida. Aquella otra existencia tenia un carácter muy libre y aventurero, se movía por todas partes, conocía diferentes culturas, era dócil y amigable, y era fuerte y destructor. Mientras que el Mar era tranquilo, sereno y elegante por naturaleza. Aunque eran muy diferentes, el Viento le decía que podía expresar al máximo su existencia estando con el Mar, ya que en otros lugares, había muchos obstáculos que frenaban y restringían su voluntad para andar y su velocidad, sin embargo, cuando se juntaba con el mar, podía ser al cien por ciento libre, estar así era cómodo, relajante, podía llevar a cabo todos sus deseos y disfrutar su fuerza. El Viento no perdía oportunidad para decirle al Mar cuanto disfrutaba de su compania, y el Mar coincidía siempre con aquella opinión.

Una noche muy oscura, un barco estaba visitando el Mar, de pronto otro barco se acerco al primero y comenzó el fuego. El Mar se asusto, trato de alejar a los dos navíos, pero los humanos habían cruzado sogas de una embarcación a otra y seguían haciendo daño, si el viento hubiera estado en ese momento, le habría ayudado a apagar el fuego, pero hacia mucho tiempo que no visitaba al Mar, así que desde la quietud a la que estaba sometida, no pudo mas que ver como uno de los dos navíos desaparecía lentamente dentro de sus profundidades, lo ultimo que vio fue a una pareja, un "macho" abrazaba a una "hembra" de su misma especie y juntaban sus labios en un ultimo beso antes de desaparecer para siempre en sus profundidades.

Aquella hermosa y trágica escena impacto al Mar, por primera ves veía "el amor", las especies que habitaban sus aguas se apareaban, pero siempre había visto en ello una reacción natural, como si estuvieran programados para hacer eso, no como si existiera en ellos un verdadero sentimiento. Aquella nueva idea llevo a pensar... ¿y si de pronto desaparecía como aquel navío?, ¿y si por alguna razón se veía separada para siempre del Viento?, algo comenzó a agitarse dentro de su existencia, temblaba, estaba asustada, por primera ves quería realmente escapar de ese lugar e ir a reunirse con su "¿preciado?" Viento.

La luz de la Luna apareció entonces llamando su atención "no tengas miedo", le susurraba, "tranquila", y como si fueran palabras mágicas, el mar se relajo, pero aquellos pensamientos seguían dentro suyo.

-Tengo miedo- le dijo a la Luna

-¿De que tenes miedo?- le pregunto esta

-¿Y si algo me ocurre a mi también... y no puedo volver a ver al Viento?

-Tu existencia es fuerte, solo necesitas voluntad para que sigan juntos

-Pero el Viento se va... y quiero seguirlo... ¿como puedo hacerlo?

-¿Queres estar siempre con el Viento?

-Si!- dijo el Mar sin dudarlo

-Es una buena respuesta- contesto la Luna como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

-¿Y que puedo hacer?, no tengo mucha movilidad- dijo con angustia.

-Si estuviera mas cerca podría hacer un hechizo, pero dada la lejanía mi poder solo llegaría a vos por la mitad, así que solo puedo facilitarte la mitad del camino, ¿tendrías disposición para correr los riesgo?

-Si!- volvió a responder el Mar con decisión

-Bien!, los seres humanos pueden trasladarse por tierra y por mar, por lo que si fueras uno de ellos, podrías seguir al Viento a donde fuera, por estar lejos, mi poder solo puede transformarte en un híbrido de humano, vos tendrías que buscar la forma de completar el hechizo, te advierto que tu existencia va a ser restringida, ya no va a ser tan basta, y solo vas a poder concentrarte en un lugar a la ves, ¿estas preparada para sacrificar parte de tu "libertad" por el Viento?

-Esta bien, voy a hacerlo- dijo el Mar, y su voz retumbo en todo su ser.

-Entonces concentrate en mi, solo mira mi luz... y no pienses en otra cosa que el deseo por estar con el Viento...

El Mar siguió aquellas instrucciones, concentro toda su inmensidad en el reflejo de la luz de la Luna y su "corazón" en el Viento. Una blanca luz invadió sus aguas, se adentro hasta las profundidades y la agito.

De pronto el Mar respiro.

Saco la mitad de su ser fuera del agua por primera ves sin ayuda del Viento, de la cintura para arriba tenia un cuerpo parecido al de los seres humanos, contemplo con curiosidad sus brazos, su cintura, y sus pechos, llevo sus nuevas manos a la cara y descubrió su boca, nariz, mejillas y orejas, sintió algo sobre sus hombros y vio un cabello con el color de las aguas de las partes mas cálidas del mar, y con ondas que se parecían a las olas. Sin embargo su cuerpo no era todo así, de la cintura para abajo tenia forma de pez, con escamas y aletas.

-Ya eres un híbrido- le dijo la Luna y su voz se escuchaba mas fuerte, por primera ves el Mar la pudo contemplar con claridad, la Luna era hermosa, tan blanca y pura, con una luz que aunque lejana, sentía que le llenaba el alma, y por alguna razón, quería proteger a la Luna con todas sus fuerzas.

-Muchas gracias... - y se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, ya no era un eco, o un deseo, ahora la voz era real y audible, estaba simplemente maravillada.

-Eso no es todo, recuerda que este es solo la mitad del camino, tenes que completar la transformación para volverte un humano completo y poder reunirte con el viento.

-¡Lo voy a hacer!

-Eso espero, confío en vos sirena...

-¿Sirena?

-Si, ese es nombre con el que los humanos conocen a este híbrido, pero no dejes que te vean, o podrían darte caza, y eso terminaría con todo.

-Voy a tener cuidado- afirmo el mar ahora vuelto una sirena.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Primera entrega, quedan dos mas :) , este fic es un poco abstracto, tome la inspiración para escribirlo después de escuchar el tema Mermaid del grupo GFRIEND (se los recomiendo, es precioso!)**  
 **Los personajes no me pertenecen (si no abría un arco argumental solo de estos dos personajes! 8D), le pertenecen a Naoto Takeochi**

 _Love you~_


	2. Sirena

Días y noches fueron pasando, la existiera como "sirena" restringía mucho al Mar, ya que no podía estar en muchos puntos a mismo tiempo, y tenia que recorrer largas distancias entre un lugar y otro, ademas ya no podía bajar a lo mas profundo, por que al tener pulmones humanos necesitaba de aire para respirar. Por eso después de un tiempo, decidió mudarse cerca de la costa, así podría descansar en las noches y nadar durante el día.

No había vuelto a hablar con el Viento, lo sentía, estaba con ella, la acompañaba, pero su relación no era como la de antes, y eso la hacia dudar de su decisión. Pero nunca olvido lo que le había dicho a la Luna, estaba muy segura del camino elegido, y buscaría con todas sus fuerzas la forma de completar el hechizo para poder estar con el Viento.

Hubo una noche en la que sintió a las aguas del mar muy agitadas, trato de calmarlas pero no pudo, algo estaba interfiriendo con la tranquilidad del mar, y eso no era el Viento, en medio de la oscuridad de aquella noche de luna nueva, se adentro en el océano, tenia que descubrir que estaba pasando.

Se había alejado tanto de la costa, que ya no podía visualizar ni la copa de los arboles, así y todo continuo, sentía que se acercaba al lugar donde estaba ocurriendo la conmoción.

Cuando finalmente llego a ese punto, se paralizo de miedo, había una existencia diferente a todas las que conocía en aquel lugar, tenia un poder muy fuerte, parecido al de la Luna.

-Sirena- la llamo

-¿Si?- contesto apenas

-¡Mirate!, renunciando a toda tu fuerza, limitándote, ¡me da lastima verte así!

-¿Quien sos?- pregunto al borde de las lagrimas, no sabia por que, pero sentía mucho miedo, como si aquella presencia invisible tuviera la capacidad de destruirla.

-Soy quien tiene tu misma fuerza, pero no en este planeta, si no en otro muy lejano

-¿Y que queres de mi?

-Quería que vengas conmigo

-¡No!- dijo sin titubear

-Igual ya no puedo traerte de regreso, cometiste un error muy grave al transformarte en una sirena, si te hubiera encontrado antes que la Luna esto no abría pasado, y ahora estarías en casa conmigo, pero de todas las noches solo hay una en la que la Luna no vigila a la tierra, y yo puedo acercarme y buscarte.

-¿Quien sos?- volvió a preguntar, aquella voz que hablaba en medio de la nada, de pronto había sonado muy triste.

-Eso ya no importa, por que siendo como estas ahora te perdí

-¿Entonces que es lo que queres de mi?

-Vengo a completar el hechizo de la Luna, para que puedas volverte un ser humano completo, y una ves mas, te vallas con el Viento.

La sirena no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, aquella existencia parecía conocerla mucho, e incluso sonaba como si la extrañara. Pero no podía comprender del todo sus palabras, se sentía como si supiera cosas de ella que habían pasado antes de que viera por primera ves a la Luna, aquella primera noche en la que había sabido de ella y la había querido alcanzar.

-¿Como podes hacer eso?- pregunto, quizás en eso estaba la llave para alcanzar su objetivo.

-Me encuentro muy lejos, por lo que mi poder solo te va a llegar por la mitad, pero según la Luna me dijo, eso es la mitad que necesitas para terminar de transformarte en humana. Sin embargo al estar aun mas lejos de vos que la Luna, mi poder va a llegar también con limitaciones, ¿estarías dispuesta a correr el riesgo aunque tu vida podría irse en ello?- pregunto la voz.

-¡Si!- nuevamente no había dudado en responder, quería buscar al viento, ya que estaba realmente preocupada por no saber nada de ello y sabia que la única forma de que vuelvan a reunirse, seria el que ella se volviera humana y buscara su presencia en la tierra y si era necesario el mar.

-Si te vuelves completamente de forma humana, el mar va a empezar a olvidarte, ademas tu corazón esta hecho de agua de mar, y si te alejas por mucho tiempo, esa agua va a empezar a agotarse, y como no podrás volver a tu existencia anterior, a cabo de unos días terminaras muriendo como humana- aquellas palabras eran muy graves, si no daba rápido con el Viento, terminaría desapareciendo- y una cosa mas- explico la voz- aunque te reúnas con el Viento, no podrás decirle quien eres, tendrás que hacer que de alguna forma reconozco tu existencia, si dices algo tu corazón va a desaparecer como las burbujas sobre el agua, sin embargo- continuo hablando- si podes reunirte con el Viento, te reconoce y acepta tus sentimientos, vas a poder continuar con tu vida humana por siempre, ya que el Viento esta compuesto de agua, y va a poder llenar tu corazón cada ves que lo necesites... ¿aceptas correr todos los riesgos sirena?

-¡Acepto!- dijo sin titubear, un remolino empezó a formarse al rededor de la parte del cuerpo que tenia sumergido en el agua, sentía de pronto mucho dolor, como si su cola de pez se estuviera partiendo por la mitad y lleno con sus gritos la oscura noche...

Cuando volvió en si estaba en la orilla tendida sobre a arena, aun era de noche.

-Tendrás tres días para encontrar al Viento, que te reconozca, y que te ame- hablo la voz, se escuchaba muy débil, como si hablara desde el mar abierto- en lo único que te puedo ayudar ahora es en darte un nombre, cuando camines por la tierra te llamaras "Michiru", recuerda esto si te encuentras al Viento.

La voz desapareció, y una ves mas, el Mar, vuelto sirena, vuelto humano, llamado por la voz "Michiru", rendida por el cansancio, de durmió sobre la arena.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Segunda parte, YEY!, la próxima es la final del cuento :) ... insisto, si escuchan el tema Mermaid de GFRIEND, algunas cosas van a cobrar un poco mas de sentido... Hasta la próxima n.n**

 _Love youuuuu~_


	3. Humana

La mañana aconteció y abrió sus ojos encontrándoce con la brillante luz del sol. Incluso con aquel fuerte dolor en sus pies, se paro sobre sus piernas humanas y comenzó a caminar en la arena. No llevaba ropa, pero eso no generaba ningún sentimiento, ya que en sus otras existencias nunca había tenido la necesidad de cubrirse.

Camino al principio con mucha dificultad, aquella acción era mas difícil que el desplazarse en el agua, pero lentamente la fue dominando así como bajaba el dolor que sentía. Lentamente fue bordeando la orilla hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblo pesquero que sabia que estaba cerca. Todavía era muy temprano, y poca gente estaba en las calles, fue una señora casi anciana quien la diviso y llamo su atención para que se acerque.

-¡¿Niña que te paso?!, ¿por que estas así?- le pregunto la señora alarmada, al principio no supo que responder, todavía no había intentado hablar. Conocía el lenguaje de los humanos por que el Viento, que al viajar por muchos lugares distintos, sabia diferentes dialectos y se los había enseñado. Carraspeo un poco y contesto débilmente.

-Me perdí...- su voz humana la sorprendió, era parecida a la de la sirena, suave, dulce y cantarina.

-¡Pero no podes ir así por la vida!, con lo linda que sos podrías tener problemas- la señora la tomo del brazo, y la condujo al interior de una hermosa casa con paredes blancas y techo de tejas rojas, ya que resulto ser la dueña de un hermoso chalet, -¿de donde sos?, ¿recordas algo?

-Michiru- fue lo primero que recordó

-Muy lindo nombre, no te había visto nunca en la villa, ¿sos extranjera?

-Si- definitivamente lo era.

-¿Y como terminaste así?

-Naufrago el barco en el que iba- respondió, eso era algo que cada tanto pasaba en sus aguas, y muchas veces las personas que ayudaba a llegar a la orilla, lo hacían en condiciones parecidas a como ella se encontraba.

-¡Pobrecita!, debes haber sufrido mucho... podes quedarte un tiempo conmigo, todas mis hijas crecieron y se fueron de esta casa, así que estoy solo yo y una sirvienta, te voy a llevar a la habitación de mi hija mas chica, ella dejo algo de ropa en casa que podrías usar- la amable señora la condujo a una habitación sencilla pero bien decorada, con muebles blancos y paredes color verde agua muy diluido, tenia un ventanal que daba directamente a la playa.

Cuando la señora la dejo sola, se puso a explorar rápidamente la habitación, había investigado los muebles humanos que quedaban en los navíos que naufragaban, así que cuando llego a uno que tenia dos puertas y la superaba en altura, supo que ahí se encontraba la ropa. Tal cual lo esperaba, dentro del ropero había diferentes vestidos, tomo un sencillo, con una falda color aguamarina oscuro, una blusa blanca, y un corset azul casi negro, esa paleta de color le recordaba al océano.

Al estar lista salio del cuarto y fue al comedor, sintió que una voz la llamaba desde lo que resulto ser un cuarto donde alguien armaba comida.

-Estas muy hermosa, y es mejor que te vean así- dijo alegremente la señora- deberás tener hambre, sentate en la mesa- le indico, y después de titubear un momento sobre como seria la forma correcta de hacerlo, lo logro satisfactoriamente sin que su comportamiento levante alguna sospecha. La señora le sirvió queso, pan y leche, y después una especie de guisado con carne cuyo delicioso sabor le sorprendió, -¿Te gusta?

-Si, gracias- respondió con sinceridad.

-¿Que pensas hacer ahora?

-Voy a ir a la villa, a ver si encuentro a alguien- dijo, no tenia mucho tiempo, en tres días su corazón se evaporaría y el mar la olvidaría si es que no podía dar con el Viento.

-Si, quizás puedas encontrarte con alguno de tus marinos, ¿sabes donde esta?

-La vi desde el mar

-Entonces mucha suerte, y si no encontras a nadie, podes volver a esta casa cuando lo necesites.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad...

Una ves terminado el almuerzo, se puso en marcha con dirección a la villa de pescadores, al llegar se sorprendió de la cantidad de gente que caminaba por ese lugar. Si se seguía directo por la orilla del mar desde el chalet de la señora, se llegaba al puerto, que resultaba ser el mercado central del lugar, y en aquella soleada mañana todo el pueblo se encontraba haciendo sus compras matutinas, por lo que casi nadie se fijo en ella mas que algún que otro marino o pesquero.

Busco entre la gente, tratando de no ser tan curiosa y detenerse a ver cada objeto innovador que se cruzaba, tenia que darse prisa, no podía perder tiempo. Un hombre que vendía frutas le regalo una manzana, y otro que vendía ropa le regalo un chal. No entendía como la gente podía ser tan vil (como para asaltar un navío en el mar) y tan dulce en otros momentos.

Mientras caminaba, trataba de percibir al Viento, pero le era casi imposible, y estaba empezando a preocuparse. De pronto empezó a sentirse mareada, el sol se encontraba en el punto mas alto del cielo y sentía mucho calor, su piel no estaba acostumbrada a estar expuesta a eso, por lo que de pronto sintió como si se estuviera desvaneciendo. Justo cuando creyó que caería al suelo, unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron, con dificultad abrió los ojos y contemplo a su rescatador.

Tenia un cabello color del sol, y unos ojos parecidos a los del agua casi cristalina de las costas cálidas, aquella persona desprendía un aroma muy dulce y embriagador, y el viento giraba en su entorno.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto, lentamente se fue incorporando, y al mirar con mas detenimiento a aquella persona no pudo darse cuanta rápidamente si era hembra o macho, conocía a las diferencias entre los humanos, pero ahora le era difícil dar con la respuesta, su voz era grave y vestía parecido a un marino, pero algo no cerraba.

-Estoy bien, gracias- respondió suavemente, algo en esa persona hacia que no pudiera pensar con claridad y no le podía quitar los ojos de encima.

-¿No estas acostumbrada al calor?

-Realmente no, el lugar de donde vengo es mucho mas frió- le resultaba muy natural hablar ahora, se sentía cómoda en presencia de aquel humano... o humana.

-Todavía estas muy pálida, ¿no queres que te acompañe a algún lado?, va a hacer aun mas calor, y podrías desmayarte.

-Esta bien- "¿por que no?", este era otro ser humano gentil. Caminaron por mucho tiempo y fueron recorriendo diferentes puntos del lugar, aunque todavía le daba algo de miedo adentrare mucho en la villa, no quería estar muy separada del mar, tenia miedo de que la olvidara pronto, y no pensaba correr el riesgo, aunque con esa chica (que después de un tiempo se había dado cuenta de su genero real) se sentía muy cómoda y segura.

Después de varias horas de búsqueda bacía, Michiru le pidió tomar un descanso, sus piernas se habían cansado de tanto ejercicio, y sentía que no podría andar mucho mas si no paraba unos momentos. Aquella chica era muy activa, la había llevado de un lado al otro (sin separarse mucho de la orilla), era muy atenta a como se encontraba, le hacia bromas para que sonriera cuando se ponía melancólica mirando el mar, y le contaba muchas cosas sobre las que ella expresaba curiosidad, era realmente sabia, como si hubiera viajado por muchos lugares distintos. Su compañía le gustaba, hubiera querido permanecer todo el tiempo junto a ella y compartir muchas cosas mas, y no solo aquella su búsqueda.

Sentía que el Viento estaba cerca, pero sin embargo no podía encontrarlo, en un momento de distracción de su compañera, se alejo con disimulo de ella hacia un lugar de la playa que estaba desierto, cuando sintió a todo su entorno en calma, llamo...

-¡Viento!, ¿me escuchas?, ¡te estoy buscando!, ¡vine a la tierra a buscarte!, ¿donde estas?... se que estas cerca de mi pero no puedo verte...- hablo con lagrimas en los ojos, y a cabo de unos segundos el Viento le respondió.

-Te siento parada sobre la tierra, pero tampoco puedo verte, también te estoy buscando, quiero que estamos juntos, pero no logro encontrarte...

Después de eso el Viento callo y se sintió perdida, tenían que encontrarse, estaban cerca ¿por que no podían?, las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo esperaba, era como si faltara una pieza. Y entonces recordó lo que le había dicho a La Luna, ¡lo lograría!, ¡lograría encontrarse con el Viento, para que se pudieran amar!. Escucho a lo lejos una voz que la llamaba, era su amiga que se había preocupado al perderla de vista, y ahora iba a su encuentro. Su rostro era de una expresión muy seria.

-Niña... ¿me estas ocultando algo?- pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos. Aquella pregunta la sorprendió, no podía revelarle la verdad a nadie, o su corazón se iba a transformar en burbujas y desaparecer.

-No te oculto nada- mintió

-¿Segura?- dijo aun con desconfianza.

-De verdad... ¿por que no volvemos a la villa?

-Esta bien- respondió no del todo segura de las palabras de la chica con cabello de mar, y en silencio regresaron.

En el pueblo había mucho alboroto de personas, y se veía muy diferente a como lo había visto en la mañana.

-¿Por que esta tan distinto?- pregunto

-La gente de la villa esta en carnaval, por las noches decoran el puerto, cantan y bailan por tres días, esta es la primer noche ¿queres mirar?- pregunto a ver la mirada de sorpresa de la chica.

-¡Claro!- respondió, nunca había visto a un grupo de gente tan animado como aquel, la rubia le extendió la mano y la arrastro entre la multitud.

Todo parecía mágico, ya era de noche, y las lamparas de fuego se volvían de mil colores distintos cuando un hombre mayor de edad les iba tirando unos polvos de colores por encima, aquello daba al lugar un clima de mucha diversión, la gente reía y festejaba. Lo que mas le gusto fue ver a una chica que se subió a una especie de tarima, y comenzó a cantar. Ella conocía las canciones, el Viento se las traía cuando al pasar por un lugar no muy lejano escuchaba alguna, y esos eran uno de los regalos que mas le gustaban.

Pero era tarde y estaba cansada, por lo que le dijo a su compañera de aquel día, que regresaría a chalet de la dulce señora que la había acogido. La rubia la acompaño un trecho y después se despidieron.

Cuando ya hubo llegado, se dio cuenta de que nunca le había dicho a esa chica su nombre, ni le había preguntado el suyo. Algo en ella era especial, y esperaba volver a verla al día siguiente. Se sentía extraña, como si esa persona hubiera despertado en ella un sentimiento que solo había tenido una ves, pero eso era imposible, no podía ser que se estuviera enamorando de un ser humano justo ahora después de haber pasado por tantas cosas, solo para poder reunirse con su amado Viento.

Una nueva mañana llego, era otro día soleado y tranquilo, se despertó y quedo tendida unos minutos sobre la suave cama, se hubiera quedado ahí mas tiempo, pero tenia algo que hacer, había alguien a quien encontrar.

Se puso el mismo vestido que el día anterior, y bajo a comer con la señora de la casa quien la recibió de una forma muy amable. Después del desayuno volvió a bajar a la villa, el puerto se veía muy distinto a la noche anterior, es como si se hubiera roto un hechizo, y todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad.

Ese día camino aun mas que el anterior, animándose a adentrarse en el pueblo para abarcar mas terreno. Aunque buscara a la chica del día anterior no podía dar con ella, ni con el Viento. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, y la brisa casi ni se sentía, ademas ya no la rodeaba el dulce aroma del día anterior, se empezaba a sentir sola y perdida, el mar ya no la llamaba y se estaba comenzando a desesperar. Pero tenia que ser fuerte, no podía olvidarse de lo que le había dicho a La Luna, y a aquella voz.

Ya siendo de noche volvió al puerto agotada, el carnaval había dado comienzo una ves mas, pero aquello ya no le traía tanta felicidad como en la primer noche, al contrario, le hacia sentir mas nostalgia que el mar. Esto no estaba bien, no estaba teniendo aquel carácter constante y tranquilo, se estaba volviendo mas como los humanos, y eso era peligroso.

Entonces una canción la rozo, aunque estaba muy lejos de la cantante de aquella noche, sintió como el Viento le quería decir algo con eso, se concentro en sentirlo, era muy débil, casi un susurro, pero ahí estaba su Viento, se estaba manifestando a ella llevándole aquella canción. Una lagrima escapo de su ojo, ese día había terminado, tendría que volver, todavía tenia esperanza.

Ya era la mañana del tercer día, se levanto decidida de la cama, se vistió rápidamente y apenas habiendo desayunado salio del chalet tras despedirse de la señora. Esa era su ultima oportunidad, no tenia tiempo que perder.

Se adentro mucho mas que el día anterior, quería caminar rápido, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía, la falta de agua en su corazón la estaba afectando y la hacia sentirse muy cansada. Busco en vano a la chica que conoció en su primera búsqueda, era como si ella simplemente hubiera desaparecido y el viento estaba tan calmado como día anterior, lo cual hacia que temiera lo peor. Camino por todos los lados que pudo, se detuvo por momentos solo para descansar y llamar al viento. Pero todo fue inútil, no obtenía ninguna respuesta.

Ya estaba empezando a caer el sol cuando volvió a bajar al puerto, algo tendría que hacer, no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Decidió acercarse a un grupo de marinos que estaba preparando una embarcación que aquella noche partiría hacia otro puerto, quería saber si como ultimo recurso, ellos la podrían llevar en su viaje para intentar comunicarse con el Viento con lo ultimo que le quedaba de de vida (ya que quizás en lo que ella estaba en la tierra, el Viento abría estado en el mar). Sin embargo fue otra la pregunta que salio de sus labios.

-Buenas tardes, disculpen...- dijo llamando la atención de dos marineros que estaban cerca de ella, los hombres voltearon a mirar a la dueña de aquella dulce voz- ¿de casualidad vieron a una chica vestida como marinero?, tiene cabello color del sol, y ojos claros como el agua cálida del mar- aquello casi provoco una risa en los hombres, nadie había descrito así a su compañera antes.

-¿Una chica que parece un chico?- pregunto el primer hombre

-Si- respondió ella

-¡Debe ser Haruka!, ¿rubia, alta, ojos verdes?- Michiru asintió.

-¿Y saben donde esta?- pregunto

-Ella va y viene, es libre como el viento, desde que la encontramos tirada en la playa hace un tiempo trabaja con nosotros, supongo que vendrá hoy a la noche por que tenemos que zarpar cuando termine el carnaval.

-Aunque esta desaparecida desde que la fiesta empezó.

-¡Vaya a saber uno donde se metió esa niña!, no es la primera ves que hace eso, ademas es bastante rara, no solo por su apariencia.

-Y la ultima ves se enojo mucho con el capitán y casi la hecha, es como si no pudiera ser ella misma con nosotros, como si ocultara algo, por que se ve que en el fondo es alguien muy noble.

Michiru ya no escuchaba, estaba empezando a atar cabos en su mente... "Haruka"... ese nombre ya lo había escuchado, era mágico, era antiguo, se sentía como si ese nombre ya la hubiera acompañado antes, algo así como en una vida anterior.

-¿Señorita se encuentra bien?- pregunto uno de los marineros.

-Si- respondió ella- ¿a que hora zarpan?- esta era su ultima oportunidad para encontrarse con esa chica, con Haruka, su Haruka.

-Bastante tarde, nos vamos a la una de la madrugada- aquella información hizo que se sintiera a desfallecer, eso ya era el cuarto día, ¡su corazón no soportaría tanto!

-¿Entonces no saben donde esta ahora?, necesito reunirme con ella.

-Lo lamento señorita, pero como le dijimos, Haruka es como el viento, va a donde le place sin que nadie lo sepa o se lo pueda impedir, quisiéramos poder ayudarla mas, pero esto es todo lo que sabemos.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias- dijo y se despidió, una ves mas sentía que estaba perdida, ya casi no tenia esperanzas. No era seguro, pero había una posibilidad de que esa chica sea a quien ella buscaba, ¿y si el Viento había tomado su misma decisión y se había vuelto un ser humano?, aunque ¿por que lo haría?, el Viento podía ir a visitarla siempre que quisiera, era ella quien desde su lugar no se podía mover. Estaba confundida y asustada, tenia que hacer algo para poder encontrarla, para poder llamar su atención antes de que sea muy tarde.

La ultima noche del festival estaba comenzando y ella sentía como sus fuerzas la abandonaban, el mar la estaba olvidando, y el agua de su corazón agotando. Un sonido llego a ella llevado por una suave brisa. Levanto la vista, y vio como una chica se bajaba del escenario después de haber cantado una canción, ¡eso era!, su ultima oportunidad. Lentamente se acerco al escenario y llamo la atención de un hombre que estaba parado sobre el y le hablaba a la multitud.

-¡Buenas noches preciosa!, ¿nos queres cantar algo?- le pregunto al verla aproximarse a el, y sin titubear asintió y se subió al escenario,- ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Michiru- respondió

Un una rápida ráfaga de viento la abrazo, fue solo un segundo, pero lo supo, pudo sentirlo.

-¿Y que vas a cantarnos Michiru?- pregunto el hombre, no lo había pensado hasta entonces, pero todavía tenia la voz de la sirena, cerro los ojos un momento y escucho a las olas romper contra la orilla.

-Mermaid- respondió con seguridad, el hombre bajo del escenario y ella fijo su vista en la distancia, se concentro un momento, sentía como su corazón estaba casi agotado y tenia mucho miedo, tendría que volcar todos sus sentimientos y alma en aquella canción si quería alcanzar al Viento, que sabia que estaba con ella, pero no podía notar su presencia del todo. Tomo aire y comenzó a cantar.

-" _...Espero que puedas sentirme aunque no pueda decirte nada, quisiera ser yo quien limpie tus lagrimas..._ "- cantaba y su voz empezaba a cortarse, pero siguió,- _"...por favor, mírame y sonríe al menos una vez, dime que me amas, o no podre verte mas..."-_ y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla,- _"...por que no puedo estar mas cerca, no puedo decirte nada, mi corazón va a desaparecer como las burbujas sobre el agua... oh mar por favor no me olvides, ¿podrías escuchar la historia que quiero contar?, oh viento, si quieres saber por que lo estoy haciendo, es por que un día en me enamore de ti, no le digas a nadie, es un secreto..."-_ estaba por desfallecer, pero necesitaba todavía un poco mas, su vista se nublaba, y el aire le empezaba a faltar, pero dio un ultimo esfuerzo con aquella canción - _"...por favor abrázame, no me dejes sola en la oscuridad, ayer en un sueño venias a mi, y me decías que me amabas..."_ \- y tomo una ultima bocanada de aire - _"...el día que me enamore de ti, quiero soñar para siempre con ese día"-._ Termino su canción, y las fuerzas que le quedaban la abandonaron, haciendo que caiga al suelo.

Creyó que todo estaba perdido, las ultimas gotas de agua de su corazón se estaban yendo de su cuerpo, pero entonces finalmente apareció. El Viento la sostenía, ¡si, tenia que ser así!, ¿si no a quien se debía esa suavidad y calidez?, abrió los ojos sintiendose mejor, el Viento la estaba sosteniendo otra ves, pero ese viento tenia también forma humana.

-¡Volve... no me dejes!, solo con vos quiero estar... Mar... te amo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos, se encontraban unidas por el mismo abrazo, pero en un sitio completamente diferente.

-Bienvenidas nuevamente- hablo la reina Serenity- me alegra que finalmente hayan podido regresar

-Si- dijo sailor Uranus distanciándose un poco de sailor Neptune que se encontraba a su lado.

-Esta reencarnación les llevo 50 años para que despierten, fue realmente un reto para ambas, así que estoy muy contenta de tenerlas a ambas

-¿Tanto tiempo fue?- pregunto sorprendida Neptune.

-Si, probablemente no tenían mucha noción del tiempo cuando eran elementos puros, pero fueron muchos años, ademas me costo mucho encontrarlas para poder ayudarlas desde tan lejos

-Muchas gracias reina- dijo Neptune

-Ustedes dos están destinadas a estar juntas, y confío que en esta vida, como en las que pueden llegar a venir, van a ser siempre capaces de encontrarse.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Buenas! gracias por leer hasta acá :) y muchas gracias por los comentarios lindos y constructivos! realmente los aprecio x3 (así se que al menos alguien esta leyendo lo que escribo TuT).**

 **Pequeña aclaración: la historia no gira al %100 en torno a "la sirena", eso es solo una parte, el titulo del cuento se debe a que "Mermaid" es el nombre original de la canción de GFRIEND en la que me inspire (que es la que canta Michiru al final), adapte un poco la letra para que cuajara bien en la historia D: (si hay fans de el grupo, sepan disculpar xP).**

 **Originalmente terminaba acá, pero me di cuenta que quedaban algunas pequeñeces sueltas, por eso la cuarta entrega va cerrar todo :)**

 **Se me cuidan! x3**


	4. Sailor

-Haruka... nunca me contaste como es que te volviste un ser humano.

-¿Como?- pregunto una rubia alta sentada a su lado quien tenia a la bebe de un año dormida en sus brazos.

-¿Recordas la ves que reencarnamos en elementos puros?

-Mmmm ... - respondió pensativa - estaba recorriendo la cima de una montaña... y... algo... -decía mientras trataba de hacer memoria- ...era de noche y había luna llena, la Luna me dijo que solo podría ayudarme un poco, y me transformo en un híbrido de humano y ave.

-¿Un ángel?- pregunto asombrada.

-No tan así, media un metro de alto y tenia unas alas de halcón casi de mi tamaño cuando estaban dobladas, era muy difícil caminar, y casi no podía volar por que si los hombres me veían me podrían cazar. Cuando finalmente llegue a la orilla del mar una voz retumbo desde el cielo y completo el hechizo sobre mi, aunque por poco tiempo.

-¿Tres días?

-No, casi un mes. Si bien había conseguido la forma humana, mi corazón era de viento, y el viento podría llenarlo, aunque al finalizar ese mes, perdería el poder de manejar el viento y al no ser capaz de controlarlo, si quería seguir viviendo después de eso, tendría que estar todo el tiempo frente a una fuerte ráfaga para que siga llenando mi corazón, ademas de eso la voz me dijo que mi nombre seria "Haruka" ¿por que sera que siempre tenemos los mismos nombres?

-¿Y por que te querías volver humana?- le cuestiono después de unos segundos de silencio la chica de ojos azules.

-Por que quería meterme en el Mar- respondió la rubia mirando al vacío y con una sonrisa en los labios, Michiru se sonrojo y dio un leve golpe en el brazo a su novia, -¡Auch!...cuidado, Hotaru duerme...- dijo en voz baja,- pero es verdad, cuando era Viento no podía meterme en el Mar, duraba muy poco tiempo y causaba mucho revuelo en el agua, quería entrar y poder disfrutar en paz... amaba al Mar...

-¿Y por que cuando te volviste humana no entraste directamente al Mar?

-Por que no lo encontré.

-Explícate...

-Estaba frente al Mar, pero este había perdido su esencia, es como que le faltaba algo, ya no era lo mismo, empece a buscar eso que le faltaba por todas partes... aunque no lograba encontrar nada. Hasta que te encontré a vos y sospeche que eras a quien buscaba. Pero no me dijiste nada, y recién lo note en la ultima noche, cuando ya tenia el corazón vacío de aire... jajaja... casi me muero en ese esfuerzo por alcanzarte, casi ni tenia forma humana entonces, mis manos habían desaparecido en el viento, y dudaba que mi toque pudiera alcanzarte, así que volví lo que me quedaba de humanidad Viento y con lo ultimo de fuerza me acerque.

-¡No te rías, yo la pase muy mal.. creí que me iba a morir!

-Pero no paso- dijo mirando a su parejas y sonriendole coquetamente- ...el rey de Urano quería encontrarme primero y llevarme con el, pero la Luna fue mas rápida, si siendo Viento el me hubiera hallado antes, seguro que no habría tenido problemas en regresarme al planeta.

-El rey de Neptuno también me encontró después que la Luna, por eso no le quedo otro remedio que terminar el hechizo, si no lo hacia, las sailor Uranus y Neptune casi no tenían forma de despertar.

-Es verdad...- la beba había despertado y se desperezaba en los brazos de la rubia.

-Haruka...

-¿Si?- pregunto ella sonriendo a la pequeña de cabellos negros.

-¿Te acordas de nuestro primer beso?

-¿Cual de todos los "primer beso"?...

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Ahora si, terminadas de explicar algunas cositas, me despido de este pequeño cuento, espero que al leerlo lo disfrutaran, cometí errores, pero no soy escritor ni mucho menos, hago lo que puedo TuT**

 **Se me cuidan!**


End file.
